


With legs like these

by Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Pining, Pining!Lance, Season 2, Yes this is a Klance pool date fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: Lance did NOT think this through. Because not a single thing in this universe could’ve prepare him for the sight of Keith in nothing but a red pair of swimming trunks.The fic in which Lance finds out that there's a pool in the castle and challenges Keith to a race.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! A Klance pool date fic. I just couldn't help myself after watching the trailer, because I have NO self control whatsoever lmao. So here's my first fic for season 2 before it even aired! :D
> 
> SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO MY FRIEND KAT, who encouraged me to write this thing and is constanly supporting my writing! YOU ARE AMAZING! ( Guys check out her tumblr she draws the cutest Voltron fanart!!! @[sweetpopcornkat](http://sweetpopcornkat.tumblr.com/))
> 
> As always I am overwhelmed by all the nice comments and kudos I got for my other fics, seriously every single one makes my day! THANK YOU! :)

Lance is leaning against Hunk’s side, legs bent comfortably, and sips his space drink. He listens to Pidge, who describes the trash nebula she was stranded on, her legs propped up in Shiro’s lap.

After a few days lost in space the whole team is finally back together. It’s already been two days since they found Shiro and Keith, the last ones that were missing. Lance closes his eyes when he remembers the rush of relief the moment he laid his eyes on the red paladin. Alive - injured and exhausted - but alive.

When Lance opens his eyes again he looks at Keith, who is sitting on the other side of him. If Lance would stretch his legs out, he would touch Keith’s thighs. He contemplates doing just that for a second, imagines how Keith turns to him with a faked frown and a soft smile on his lips. Warmth flutters in Lance’s stomach at the thought, but he doesn’t move.

“Yeah, but that’s nothing compared to our water planet!” Hunk says and Lance turns his attention to the conversation. They already talked about the things that happened to every single one of them when they were separated. But it was fun to talk about the different planets they encountered.

“A trash nebula is way cooler than an ocean planet!” Pidge retorts and Hunk gasps.

“No way!”

“I agree. What’s so exciting about fish?” Keith chimes in and now Lance stretches out his legs to kick Keith’s thighs.

“Dude! There were mermaids!”

Keith turns to look at him, but there’s no hint of a smile, only a real frown.

“And?”

Lance lifts his hands in an exasperated gesture.

“Beautiful, real life mermaids!”

Keith just raises an eyebrow. Lance already told that story a hundred times. And it seems like Keith isn’t impressed at all by the fact that they saw a mystical creature with their own two eyes. Lance always thought that Keith would like these kinds of things. And maybe… maybe it’s not that Keith isn’t interested in mermaids. Maybe it’s the fact that Lance told them that he was kissed by said mermaid.

Lance remembers how Keith interested expression turned into a scowl and a mean remark, when he mentioned that fact.

And a small voice of hope in Lance’s head whispered, what if Keith is _jealous?_

“Mermaids are way cooler than trash!” Hunk adds and now Keith is frowning at him. As always Hunk has Lance’s back.  

“But seriously, mermaids aside, that planet was _beautiful”_ , Hunk sighs in a dreamy tone and Lance nods. He remembers the clear water and the colorful fish. Keith wouldn’t talk like that if he had seen that beauty.

“It was amazing. I wish you’d been there.”

And suddenly Keith’s eyes are on him again. This time with an interested glint in them and a lopsided grin on his lips.

“Oh, really?” Keith asks and his voice is so teasing that Lance heart skips a beat.

“Y-Yeah”, he sputters and feels how is face heats up.

“So I could destroy you in a swimming competition!” Lance exclaims and points at Keith with a shaky smile on his lips. _Saved it._

Keith leans back and crosses his arms with a snort. “I’m a good swimmer.”

Lance feels the vibration of Hunk’s laugh on his back. “Man, you have no idea.”

Pidge is also chuckling and Keith turns to look at her with a questioning look.

“Keith, I’m sorry to say this but you wouldn’t stand a chance,” she laughs and Shiro looks down at her with a surprised expression.

“ _No one_ can beat Lance in the water,” Hunk explains and ruffles Lance’s hair. Pride swells Lance’s chest and he throws Keith a shit eating grin. He has the best friends in the world.

“See?”

“Huh,” Keith says when he turns his head to look at Lance. And… maybe Lance is going crazy but he _swears_ that there’s something like admiration in his eyes.

“Well I sure would like to see Lance being good at _something_.”

Lance gasps and kicks Keith again. “Rude!”

“You could settle this right now.” Lance rips his eyes away from Keith’s smile and turns around to look at Coran, who looks up from the display he’s holding. Allura’s head is resting on his shoulder, but she opens her eyes, when he speaks.

“How?” Lance asks and turns to plant his feet on the floor.

“There’s a pool in the castle.”

“What?!” Lance almost leaps up from his seat. “Why didn’t you tell us!”

Coran shrugs and Allura lifts her head.

“Oh man! We could’ve been swimming this whole time!” Lance groans and leans back again.

Allura yawns and her expression turns into a frown.

“There are more important things than swimming, like beating Zarkon.”

This time it’s Hunk who groans: “But hiding the fact that we have a _pool_ is just unfair!”

Pidge stretches out her legs and agrees with a satisfied hum.  

“Everyone needs a break sometimes,” she hums and Shiro looks at her with a fond smile.

“I think that’s exactly what we’re doing right now,” he laughs and Lance looks at everyone, comfortably splayed all over the sofas.

Then he stands up.

“Well break time’s over!” He turns to Keith with a grin. “Let’s check out the pool!”

 

* * *

 

 

Coran has always been weak to Lance’s puppy eyes so it only takes him a minute to convince Coran to show them the way to the pool.

Lance knows that the castle is huge, but it’s still weird to discover an entirely new section, when they’ve been living there for a while now.

“Oh man I‘m so hyped!” Lance cheers and skips as he walks next to Pidge.

“You know… I don’t want to disappoint you”, she starts and Lance already knows that she’s going to do just that. “But don’t you think that you’ll have to clean the pool first? I mean … it’s been 10,000 years.”

Lance feels the smile fade from his lips and Pidge only adjusts her glasses.

“Why Pidge!”

“I was just saying the truth!”

“Well I didn’t want to hear it!” Lance whines and Pidge only rolls her eyes at that.

“Let’s see what it looks like first.”

Lance pouts, Pidge is probably right.  They quietly follow Coran for a while. He’s talking about dinner with Hunk, when they suddenly come to a stop.

“Here it is!” Coran says with a big smile and opens the door.

Whatever Lance expected it wasn’t this. They enter a huge hall with a high ceiling. And it’s clearly not a practice room. It’s a bath meant for royalty.

“Holy quiznak! This is beautiful!” Hunk exclaims and pats Coran’s shoulder. There’s a proud smile on Coran’s face and he strokes his mustache.

“Certainly! This was built for the royal family and the paladins of Voltron!”

“This is amazing.”

Even Keith sounds honestly impressed. Lance hasn’t found his voice yet, he’s still taking in the sight in front of him.

Sure, the decoration and flowers that filled the room are worn out and dead, but he can still feel the high-class atmosphere this place once must’ve had. There are sun loungers and benches to relax on. Even the pool has a raised area, where you can comfortably sit and relax with your body half underwater. Lance hopes it has a whirlpool function. But the centerpiece is clearly the wide staircase going down into the water.

Wait.

“Hold up. Why is there water in there?!”

Lance turns to look at Coran, who is still wrapping his mustache around his finger.

“Holy shit he’s right,” Pidge says and goes to the edge of the pool to stare into the clean water.

“Well, of course it’s a self-cleaning pool.”

And Lance’s mouth drops open.

“So self-cleaning Cryo-Pods are stupid but a pool isn’t?! What kind of logic is that?!”

Coran only shrugs. “It’s perfectly logical. Who would want to clean a whole pool?”

Lance hides his face in his hands with a groan. He doesn’t get this alien logic.

“Well, I’m going to return to the princess and Shiro. Have fun paladins.”

Lance can hear Coran laugh under his breath as he leaves. “Self-cleaning Cryo-Pods. That’s just crazy.”

Lance throws his hands in the air and turns around to look at the others. Keith is crouching at the edge of the pool, one hand in the water.

“It’s pretty warm.”

Pidge is sitting right next to him. “Fascinating. I bet it’s adjusting the water temperature to the environment.”

“But the seasons don’t change in space,” Hunk says and puts his hands on Pidge’s shoulders when he leans forward to stare into the water.

Pidge only hums in response, which means she’s thinking. Suddenly she shrugs and gets up. “Well I’ll think about it later. Let’s go Hunk.”

They both turn around to leave, but Lance is sliding in their way and props one arm up in the doorway.

“Wait! Where do you think, you’re going?”

“Um, back?” Hunk asks and tilts his head as if it were obvious.

“No! You have to stay! Someone has to be the referee for our race!”

“So, we’re really going to do this?”

Suddenly Keith is at his side and Lance gasps, filled with indignation: “Of course!” And then with a teasing smile and raised eyebrows. “Or are you scared?”

Keith immediately leans in, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“I’m going to crush you.”

“Ohohoho the only thing that’ll get crushed today is your huge ego.”

Pidge groans and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“See? That’s why we’re going to leave.”

She walks past them and Hunk hurriedly follows her.

“Uh, call me when you’re done with that, all right?”

He waves them goodbye and then Keith and Lance are alone.

Lance turns to Keith with a challenging smile. “Shall we, Mullet boy?”

“Sure.”

There’s a moment where they’re just staring each other down, when suddenly Keith averts his eyes and rubs the back of his neck.

“So… um, we don’t have bathing trunks.”

Lance lets out a deep drawn sigh and shakes his head with raised hands.

“Keith, Keith, Keith. You didn’t learn anything, did you?”

Keith only raises his eyebrows.

“Where do you think, I got my awesome PJs and slippers? The lions have everything, dude! I’m sure they also have a pair of swimming trunks!”

Keith leans in again, a teasing smile on his lips and Lance’s stomach does a happy little flip, when he says: “So? What are you waiting for, let’s go get them.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lance did NOT think this through. Because not a single thing in this universe could’ve prepare him for the sight of Keith in nothing but a red pair of swimming trunks.

Lance pointedly stares into the other direction but his face is burning with the power of a thousand suns.

His mind is telling Lance to get into the water as fast as possible, before Keith notices his internal crises, but his stupid _stupid_ body decides to glance at Keith.

And - _good god_ that was a mistake.

Keith has one arm bend behind his head and stretches it with the other. His back arches beautifully, presenting Lance a perfect view of his well-defined torso. At least the last thing Lance sees right before he dies are those ripped abs.

Because god dammit, he would gladly die for a chance to touch them.

Lance swallows when his eyes take in the sight of Keith’s muscular arms, stretched over his head. He _really_ tries to avert his eyes but they get stuck at the sharp V -Cut right above Keith’s waistband.

“Aren’t you going to warm up?”

Lance eyes snap up to see Keith looking at him.

_Oh god, did he catch me staring?!_

Lance’s face is still burning and it’s not going to cool down anytime soon. Not when Keith’s eyes are wandering _down his body now_!

A nervous flutter rises in Lance’s stomach when he notices how Keith’s eyes linger a moment too long on his waist and his legs.

Lance puts his hands on his waist and starts laughing. And even he can tell how loud and awkward it sounds, but it has the desired effect, because now Keith is looking at his face again. There’s a hint of red on Keith’s cheeks when he averts his eyes for a second.

“Who needs warm up, when you have legs like these?!” Lance asks and gestures to his legs with a flourish of his fingers.

Keith scoffs. “Fine. I still doubt you’re any good in the water.”

And, perfect body aside, _no one_ is allowed to insult Lance’s swimming skills. He takes a step forward, putting his face dangerously close to Keith’s. There’s a lopsided grin on his lips, his voice deep and confident.

“Let me show you what I’ve got.”

Lance hears how Keith swallows and his eyes dart down, when Keith nervously licks his lips, before he answers.

“Then show me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay so whoever gets back here first wins,” Lance says with a grin as he turns to Keith, who has a serious expression on his face, when he nods. They both stand at the edge of the pool and on Lance’s mark, they bend down. Lance borrowed a ticker from Coran that is laying between them.

“We start after three ticks. Ready?” he asks with a grin that Keith’s reciprocates.

“Ready.”

Both of them are crouched into the starting position, staring down at the ticker between them.

One. Two. Three.

Lance dives straight into the water and his body immediately finds a fast rhythm. His strokes are powerful and he kicks his legs as fast as he can. He feels a triumphant feeling bubbling up in his chest. Keith doesn’t stand a chance. Water is his element after all.

But… okay maybe it wasn’t that smart to skip warm up altogether, Lance thinks when he does a flip turn and pushes away from the wall. His legs feel heavy.

He would never admit it, but he still feels a little sluggish after the whole, sucked-into-a-wormhole-and -spit-out-into-different-parts-of-the-universe thing. Of course, he was exhausted after everything that happened on the water planet. But the thing that really drained his energy was not knowing how the others were doing.

The cramp catches him off-guard. He flinches violently, when searing pain shoots through his right leg. He tries to breath, but only water fills his mouth. Lance coughs, and his arms flail helplessly around the water.

Suddenly there’s a strong arm wrapped around his chest, pulling him to the edge of the pool. Lance clings to him without thinking and suddenly he’s pushed out of the pool.

Lance gasps, and delicious air fills his lungs, when he rolls onto his back.

“What were you doing?!”

Lance’s head falls to the side and he looks at his savior. Keith is on all fours; his chest is heaving with every breath he takes and suddenly Lance is hit with embarrassment.

“More like, what were you doing? I was winning!”

God he’s stupid. So _so_ very stupid.

“What the- You were drowning!” Keith sits back on his heels, his face a furious expression. “I saved you!”

Lance groans and drapes his arm over his eyes. His face is burning with embarrassment and now he made it even worse.

He expects Keith to get angry, to just leave him laying there, but then he hears something that can’t be real.

Lance immediately sits up and his eyes widen in surprise. Keith is laughing. A roaring laughter that halls from the walls. Lance never saw Keith like this and the sight leaves him awestruck.

“I can’t believe you almost drowned!” Keith wheezes and laughs again. “In a pool!”

He’s clutching his stomach and there are actual tears in his eyes, when he looks at Lance. “You were freaking fast I would have lost for sure and then you get a fucking cramp? How cliché is that?”

And then he starts laughing again and it’s not only beautiful but also contagious, because Lance feels a wide grin splitting his lips.

“Oh my god, shut up!” he says but he’s already laughing, when Keith actually flops back onto his butt from laughing too hard.

“Oh my god, I’ve never seen you this happy,” Lance giggles.

“Like you were so confident about it and that was freaking hot and then you go and do something stupid again.” Keith is still chuckling and he wipes his eyes.

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up!”, Lance raises his hands and he’s sure that a whole fucking army of butterflies just started fluttering in his stomach.

“You think I’m hot?”

Keith abruptly stops laughing, clears his throat, and averts his eyes. And then he has the _audacity_ to push his wet, dark hair back, in a move that is nothing but seductive.

“No, I don’t.”

“But you just said it!”

“Nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen.”

And Lance gasps.

“Oh, no you don’t! Don’t use my moves on me Keith, you can’t do that!”

And suddenly Keith leans forward with a devilish smile that has Lance’s heart skip a beat.  

“I just did,” he whispers.

Keith is too close and he’s too beautiful, and _way_ too naked for Lance to think of a good retort. So, Lance does the only thing he can think of: Retreat.

Lance tries to scoot backwards, but winces when pain shoots up his leg. He forgot about that.

Keith teasing smile falls and he knits his eyebrows in worry.

“Okay, but did you seriously injure yourself?” Keith asks when Lance pulls a face at the pain.

“Let me look at it.”

Keith tries to touch Lance’s leg, but Lance immediately swats his hand away.

“No, I’m fine!”

“Come on, Lance,” Keith says with a sigh.

“It’s just a cramp. I’m fine!”

Keith reaches forward and mercilessly pushes his finger against Lance’s calf. The muscle instantly cramps again and the pain makes Lance yelp.

“Okay, okay!” he concedes. “Maybe I’m not fine.”

“Let me take a look at it. I know how to handle this,” Keith says and crawls towards Lance.  
Words cannot describe what that sight does to Lance.

He feels heat blooming in his stomach, arousal dripping into his waist and there’s no way Keith can’t see the blush that’s spreading down his chest.

But Keith is completely focused on the task at hand, carefully bedding Lance’s foot in his lap.

“Okay, so this is going to hurt,” Keith says and lifts his gaze.

Lance blows a raspberry so Keith will stop looking at him, those dark eyes on him aren’t making this any easier. “I can handle that. Maybe you’re weak but I’m-“

The rest of his sentence gets drowned in a cry of pain, when Keith pushes Lance’s foot up in the direction of his shin to stretch the muscle.

Lance falls onto his back and pushes the heels of his hands into his eyes with another pained groan. “Oh my god!”

“You doing okay?”

“Are you sure that you know what you’re doing, because this _hurts_!”

Lance can only hear Keith chuckle and feels how he shifts to grab Lance foot in a different way before he pushes in again.

“Trust me.”

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice,” Lance presses and bites back another pained groan. But it seems like Keith really knows what he’s doing because after a few more straining minutes, Lance feels how the pain decreases.

“Better?”

Lance sits up, leaning his weight on his forearms, and lets out a relieved sigh.

“Yeah, … Thank you.”

Keith smiles at him and there’s fond expression in his eyes that makes Lance’s arms go weak.

“But, man your muscle is really stiff, let me loose this up a little, or you’ll get another cramp in no time.”

Keith brows are knitted together, when his hands slide up Lance’s calf. Lance flinches at the soft but determined press of Keith’s fingers against his skin.

“Y-You don’t have to do that!”, Lance sputters.

“But I want to do it.”

Lance quickly closes his mouth, when he hears the confident tone in Keith’s voice. He feels how his heart rate picks up with every precise push of Keith’s fingers. That can’t be healthy.

“Good?”

Keith gazes up

“Y-Yes.”

There’s a little happy smile on Keith’s lips, when he returns his focus on the task at hand. Lance foot is still propped up in Keith’s lap, and Keith is now using both of his hands to massage his leg.

Keith’s hands are warm and a little rough, but his touch feels so good that Lance has to bite back a pleased sigh. The pressure is just right and he feels how his muscles loosen up under Keith’s hands. He _really_ knows what he’s doing.

Lance wants to relax, he really tries, but … after a while Lance feels like Keith’s touches become softer, slower.

Lance flinches when Keith’s finger suddenly ghost over the back of his knee and – okay, this definitely feels more sensual than necessary.

Lance’s heartbeat is too loud in his ears and – fuck he’s breathing way too fast. His stomach is a nervous, tingling mess. He doesn’t want to look at Keith, not when he’s feeling like this, but it seems like today his body won’t listen to him at all.

There’s a very obvious flush on Keith’s cheeks. Maybe Lance isn’t the only one who noticed that this massage feels way more intimate than it should. Lance is so distracting by Keith’s face that the next move catches him off guard.

He can’t control the shiver that runs down his body, when Keith’s hand glides all the way up from the back of his ankle, over his calf, the back of his knee. And when Keith’s finger brush against the back of his tight, a sound leaves Lance’s lips.

A high pitched, breathy, and undeniable pleased sound.

Lance stomach drops. He can feel how Keith’s hand freezes on his skin and Lance quickly closes his eyes, waiting for Keith to start making fun of him.

There’s _no way_ Keith didn’t hear that. Lance’s face is burning with embarrassment.

 _Why isn’t he saying anything?!,_ Lance thinks. He slowly opens one eye to look at Keith and his heart skips a beat.

Keith is staring at him with wide eyes and - until this day Lance thought I’d be impossible for a human being to be _this_ red. Keith entire face is _glowing_ , Lance can practically feel the heat radiating from his cheeks.

Keith swallows once, twice and Lance just sits there, frozen and heart racing in anticipation.

Keith’s voice is too deep and too hoarse, when he finally speaks.

“I take it back.”

“H-Huh?”

“Denying that I think you’re hot.”

“Oh.”

_Oh._

By now Lance is sure that is face is just as red as Keith’s. That’s just unfair. Keith is _not_ allowed to be so sexy and smooth and make Lance a flustered mess.

“So, um…,” Keith starts, but his voice cracks.

Lance’s foot lands on the floor, when Keith leans forward, his hand still at the back of Lance’s knee.

” If … if you don’t like what I’m about to do… just … say so.”

Suddenly Keith’s hand is on Lance’s chest and he’s leaning in, pushing Lance down with the movement. A surprised squeal leaves Lance’s lips, when Keith pulls him even closer by his leg until their chests are flush together.

Keith’s face is still burning, his eyes are glassy and he looks _so_ nervous.

Lance forgets how to breath when Keith licks his lips. For the second time today he feels like he’s drowning.

They both jerk violently when the siren starts blaring through the coms.

“Paladin’s we’re under attack!” Allura’s voice halls from the walls and Keith is immediately on his feet.

Lance takes a second longer to realizes what’s happening and he struggles to get up, when the information finally reaches his head.

Keith extends a hand to pull him up and Lance is thankful for the help.  He’s surprised that he manages to stay upright, because his knees still feel too weak.

“Let’s hurry!” Keith says and pulls him along. Lance stumbles behind him, and Keith only let’s go of his hand when he stops to pick up the towels near the door.

_What were we about to do?_

Lance still feels dizzy and hot. Keith throws a towel at him and it almost hits Lance in the face. He catches it in the last second and shakes his head.

_This isn’t the right moment to think about it!_

Lance follows Keith, who is almost out of the door.

But then Keith abruptly stops and Lance nearly runs into him.

“Keith?”

There’s a short pause, before Keith answers him.

“I forgot something.”

Keith turns around, and then Lance feels two hands clutching his arms and a pair of soft, warm lips pressed to his.

It only lasts a second and then Keith quickly pushes him back with both hands, his face beet red.

Lance’s brain short circuits, he just stares at Keith and before he can even process what has just happened, Keith grabs his hand, and pulls him down the corridor.

“Let’s continue this later,” Keith mumbles.

A whirlwind of emotions rages through Lance’s body. But it’s happiness that bubbles up in his chest, and makes him giggle, when he sees the flush on Keith’s neck.

 

* * *

 

 

As it turns out they don’t get any free time to “Continue this later” soon. To be precise Zarkon doesn’t give them time to breath. Somehow, he keeps finding Voltron and they still haven’t found out how.

It’s hard, it’s stressful and Lance finds himself unable to sleep at night, curled up and cold, craving for some warmth. Thinking about the short press of soft warm lips.

Keith hasn’t mentioned the thing that happened in the pool, so Lance also doesn’t bring it up. He is waiting for Keith to speak up, to come and find him. He was the one who initiated the whole thing after all.

A week passes, then another one and Keith is acting like nothing ever happened. And by the third week Lance tries to forget that it ever happened in the first place.

He was obviously misinterpreting the whole kiss thing. It was stupid in the first place to assume that Keith, _Keith_ of all people, would want to kiss him again. Lance tries to extinguish the tiny flame of hope in his chest that is still flickering with every glance Keith sends in his direction.

Lance really tries to hide it, but in the end, there’s one person who can always tell that something’s wrong with him.

“Hey buddy, you okay?”

Lance smiles weakly at Hunk, who plops down next to him. They barely escaped yet another attack and Allura is sure that it will take Zarkon some time to catch up with them. They got pretty good at finding places in space that are hard to reach for Zarkon’s army.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

Hunk only nods and Lance is happy that Hunk doesn’t push the topic.

“Pidge and I were thinking about visiting the pool later, just… if you want to join us.”

Lance pats his shoulder in appreciation.

“Thanks, man. Maybe later.”

Lance smiles at him and gets up from the sofa. What he needs now is a nap.

He is almost down the corridor, when he hears it.

“Lance!”

Lance turns around to see Keith jogging towards him. He catches up with Lance and stops in front of him.

“What’s up?”, Lance says with a smile, but he can feel that it comes out wrong.

Keith averts his eyes and starts playing with the hem of his glove.

“Umm,” Keith starts and Lance raises an eyebrow. Is he… nervous?

“Yes?”

Keith flinches and his cheeks color.

“I- I was thinking if you maybe, uh, want to continue what we started the other day,” he sputters and suddenly the tiny flame of hope in Lance’s chest starts burning like a wildfire.

Lance can’t fight back the big grin that finds its way onto his face. Keith’s eyes go wide, when Lance laughs.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

The smile Lance gets in return is so nice and shy that Lance’s stomach does a flip. He feels warm and fuzzy and he couldn’t be any happier.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance has never been so furious in his whole life.

He’s jumping up and down to loosen the muscles in his legs, while simultaneously stretching his shoulder. Here he thought that Keith was finally making his move and then he challenges him to another race. A freaking swimming race.

And if that’s what he wants, Lance will show him. Oh, he will _destroy_ him.

Hunk and Pidge are nowhere to be seen and honestly that’s a shame because Lance wants everyone to witness Keith’s crushing defeat.

“Ready?” Lance snarls when he turns to Keith. At least Keith is smart enough not to say a thing when Lance is obviously burning with anger.

So Keith only nods in response with a mildly terrified look in his eyes.

They get into position and this time there’s no friendly bantering between them, no teasing smile, Lance is focused and ready to _crush_ Keith.

They stare at the ticker between them and Lance tenses. Three. Two. One.

This time Lance body is properly warmed up and his body glides through the water with almost no effort. His strokes are long, and his arms dive easily trough the water. He strongly kicks his legs, determined to leave Keith in the dust.

Lance does a flip turn, pushes away, and sees that Keith has yet to reach the wall. A smile spreads on his face, and he picks up the pace for the last leg.

He reaches the end of the pool and emerges from the water. Lance turns around to see Keith behind him, closer than he thought, and then Keith pops up next to him with a loud gasp.

He turns to Lance, and he looks _exhausted_. Chest heaving with every deep breath he takes.

Lance laughs triumphantly. “HAH! I destroyed you! You didn’t stand a chan- hmpf!”

Lance doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Keith takes two steps forward, takes his head between his hands and firmly kisses Lance. Lance makes a strangled sound that gets swallowed by Keith’s lips and his hands fly up to grab Keith’s biceps.

Keith separates their lips, but he’s not letting go of Lance’s face. He can probably feel how heat flushes Lance face.

Lance voice is too high and squeaky when he speaks.

“I thought you didn’t want to kiss me again.”

Keith is as red as Lance feels. He groans, and his hands drop to Lance’s chest. Heat spreads on Lance’s skin, when Keith drops his forehead on Lance’s shoulder. Keith turns his head and burrows his face in the croak of Lance’s neck. His voice sounds muffled when he speaks.

“Are you kidding me? I couldn’t stop thinking about it for even a second,” Keith groans. “I was going crazy.”

A shudder runs down Lance’s spine, when he feels how Keith’s lips move against his neck.

“Trust me. You weren’t the only one, who was suffering,” Lance whispers into Keith’s hair and suddenly Keith lifts his head.

He looks nervous and determined at the same time, an expression only Keith could pull off. Lance is suddenly very embarrassed that Keith can probably feel how fast his heart is racing in his chest.

“Can I do it again?” Keith asks in a small and shy voice and Lance swallows nervously before he nods.

A pleased sigh escapes him, when Keith immediately leans in to kiss him again. His lips are warm and surprisingly soft. Lance hands find their way to Keith neck and he feels how Keith’s shivers under his hands.

Keith pushes in, closing the last distance between them, eagerly pressing his lips to Lance’s. His hands slide down Lance’s chest and come to rest on his waist, pulling him closer.  
And Lance is burning.

He slides his finger into Keith’s hair to pull him in, to make him deepen the kiss, but Keith leans back instead, separating their lips to take in a shuddered breath.

Lance immediately wraps his arms all the way around Keith’s neck to pull him in again. He wants Keith closer, _needs_ him. But Keith is taking this slow, moving his lips against Lance’s with deliberate slides.

Lance carefully opens his lips, a soft sigh leaving him, when he feels how Keith’s finger dig into his skin in response. And now Lance feels that Keith is trembling, feels the nervous and unsure twitch in his hands that is so different from a pleased shiver.

Lance pulls back and Keith chases his lips with closed eyes, coaxing a soft giggle out of Lance.

Keith looks like a nervous wreck, he’s breathing hard and his eyes are hazy, when he opens them.

“Have you done this before?” Lance asks quietly and his hands find their way back into Keith’s soft hair. “Kissed someone?”

And Lance swears that Keith’s cheeks flush even more when he slowly shakes his head.

“You’re the first,” he mumbles and Lance almost swoons.

Seeing Keith like this, unsure and vulnerable, makes his chest feel tight. But Lance can’t deny the tiny spark of triumph over the fact that there’s yet another thing he can do better than Keith.

“That’s okay,” Lance hums and leans in to press a kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth. “I’ll teach you.” And now _that’s_ a pleased shiver wrecking Keith’s body.

Lance takes this distraction to slowly push him backwards, and Keith lets him do it without saying a word.

Lance kisses Keith’s nose and chuckles when he pulls a face. He closes his eyes, when Lance kisses his temple and then his eyelids. Lance backs him up until Keith’s back hits the edge of the raised area in the pool.

“Up we go,” Lance says against Keith’s lips, grabs his waist, and pushes him on top. Keith gasps in surprise and nearly chokes on it, when he sees how Lance lifts himself up, only to straddle Keith’s lap.

And now Lance can see the blush dipping into Keith’s collarbone, when he stares up at Lance with wide eyes, and swallows.

Here the water is so shallow that it only covers their legs, their upper body exposed to the air. But the reason Lance shivers is the way Keith _looks_ at him. His head tipped back, eyes shiny and expectant, but also dark with desire. And it makes Lance feel confident and _sexy._

His heart is still beating nervously, when he grabs Keith’s hands to place them on his hips. Keith immediately pulls him closer and Lance’s breath hitches.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Lance teases with a chuckle and Keith glares at him, when Lance reaches between them to lift Keith’s chin with one hand.

Lance is still smiling, when he leans in to kiss Keith again. He hums into the kiss and presses his body closer to Keith’s. Their bare chests are touching now and Lance basks in the feeling of Keith’s abs, pressing into him, with every breath he takes.

Lance can feel how Keith’s fingers bite into his skin, when he slowly opens his mouth against Keith’s. He feels him shiver, when Lance gently opens Keith’s lips with his tongue.

Heat blooms in the pit of Lance’s stomach, when Keith shyly opens his mouth, inviting Lance to deepen the kiss. Lance slides his hands from Keith’s jaw to his neck and tilts his head to get a better angle. His whole body is burning, when he carefully licks into Keith’s mouth.

A whiny sound leaves Keith’s lips, with the first slide of Lance’s tongue against his. And by now he’s holding onto Lance for dear life, nails scratching his skin.

Lance buries his fingers in Keith’s hair, a pleased sigh leaving him, when Keith kisses back, wet and clumsy.

After a while Lance leans away, separates them to give Keith some time to breath, but Keith won’t let him. A deep growl leaves his mouth, when he pushes in again, slotting Lance’s lips open in an eager but sloppy kiss. Lance sharply inhales as arousal shivers through his body.

Lance can feel how the skin under his fingers grows hotter with every brush of his tongue. Feels how another shiver wrecks Keith’s body, when he playfully licks the roof of his mouth. Hears every soft breathy sound that leaves Keith’s lips and sends heat right between his legs.

Lance remembers what it’s like to be kissed like that for the first time and when he shifts closer he can feel how much it affects Keith.

A deep moan rips from the back of Keith’s throat when Lance grinds down into his lap. And now it’s Keith who separates them, his chest heaving with every breath he takes and his face bright red.

“I’m sorry, I’m…”

Keith’s voice breaks before he can finish his sentence. Lance only groans in response and dives forward to kiss Keith again.

“It’s fine”, he whispers against Keith’s lips and Keith helplessly keens, when Lance bites his bottom lip.

And Lance _knows_ that he should probably stop, but honestly, he isn’t sure that he could even if he wanted to.

What he wants is to reach down between them, to _touch_ Keith, make him a sobbing mess beneath his hands. And now Lance is the one moaning into Keith’s mouth, pressing close, where he can feel Keith hard and hot between his legs.

He feels how Keith’s hips buck up in response and hears how he curses under his breath. But then he separates them again and Lance’s whines.

“I really want to touch you right now,” Keith whispers in a low and husky voice that is _not_ fair at _all._ Lance is supposed to be the experienced one here, not the one who swoons, weak and powerless in Keith’s lap, when Keith starts kissing his neck. Arousal shivers from his neck, down his body and right between his thighs.

And _oh,_ he wants this. He _really_ wants this, but it’s probably a bad idea to do it here. So, he opens his mouth with the last ounce of self-control he has left.

“Keith,” he says in a voice that’s more breathless and needy than convincing. And now Keith’s hands slide up his abdomen and Lance twitches under the touch.

“Keith!” This time it sounds more urgent but Keith is still kissing his neck, now biting down, making Lance shudder again. Lance’s hands find their way to Keith’s shoulder, pushing him away weakly.

“We really shouldn’t do it here,” he breathes and Keith only groans into the crook of Lance’s neck.

“The others could enter right this moment,” Lance moans desperately, but tilts his head back to bare his throat at the same time.

“Let them see,” Keith growls and with that Lance’s resistance crumbles and he goes pliant in Keith’s arms.

“I KNEW IT!”

Lance almost jumps out of his skin, when he hears Pidge’s voice. He lifts his face to see her standing in the doorway next to Hunk. Lance’s finger dig into Keith’s shoulder with a mortified squeal.

“I knew they were going to make out in the pool!” Pidge screams again, pointing in their direction. “You owe me ten bucks, Hunk.”

Hunk is staring at them with wide eyes.

“Really Lance? In the pool?”

“It’s not what you think!” Lance sputters and awkwardly slides out of Keith’s lap back into the water.

There’s an amused look on Pidge’s face and Hunk shakes his head in disappointment.

“Well, it was obvious that this would happen eventually,” Pidge says and shrugs.

“Keith say something!” Lance shrieks and Keith turns around to face the others.

“It’s exactly what it looks like,” Keith says in a calm voice that is so entirely different from the sounds that left his mouth only seconds ago, that Lance tries to drown himself.

He submerges in the water and feels how it drains the heat from his body. How can Keith be so calm?! Lance wants to stay like this for the rest of the day, doesn’t want to deal with the reaction of the others, but eventually the need for air is overwhelming.

When he pops up Keith is standing right in front of him.

“Better?” Keith asks with a teasing smile.

“Better,” Lance answers with a pout and turns to see that the others are already in the pool, apparently already unimpressed by the thing they just saw.

“Good,” Keith says, grabs his wrists, and pulls him close. Lance squawks in surprise, when he finds himself in Keith’s arms.

There’s a mischievous grin on Keith’s lips and suddenly Lance is sure that he created a _monster._ Where is the cute, shy Keith who was trembling in his arms?

Lance face heats up, when Keith leans in to whisper into his ear.

“Let’s continue this later.”

And this time Lance _knows_ that Keith will keep his promise.

 

 


End file.
